


Two Weeks

by eb18490



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's au, F/M, Reader-Insert, mobster!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: "How about tonight?" He asked her, running a scarred left hand through his hair as he sat down.





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to post another Oneshot next Saturday, b/c it's really short and I'm going to be trying out a new writing style, so look out for that!

She'd seen him practically every day since she'd started going to this run down place in the middle of Brooklyn. He'd be sitting at the corner of the bar with a couple of his goons. She knew who he was of course; everyone knew who Bucky Barnes was. Everyone who wanted to live knew to stay as far away from him as possible.

She'd always catch him staring at her from the corner of her eye, but when she had the courage to look back at him he'd be chatting up some waitress or lighting up another cigarette.  
Someone like her shouldn't even dream about going near someone like him, she knew. She'd probably end up dead in a back alley somewhere halfway across the city. She knew he was dangerous, but something about him intrigued her. That, and he was drop dead gorgeous.

"This seat taken?" Someone asked one night, sitting on the barstool next to her and putting their half empty glass down on the wooden counter.

It was him. She fought the blush in her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach as he looked at her.

"I guess not." She shrugged, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Can I buy ya a drink?" He asked her, grinning after taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Some other time." She smiled.

"I hope that's not because you think I’m a creep.” He raised an eyebrow.

"Nah. I just don't want to be some man’s one night thing. First it's gonna be a drink, and then you're gonna want me in your bed. You wanna buy me a drink, you're gonna have to work for it." She winked, before asking the bartender for a refill.

Evidently Bucky was not used to being turned down. He raised his eyebrows before picking his glass up again, downing the rest of his drink. "I'll see ya around."

She honestly didn't think he would approach her again; he didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd even consider being seen with the same girl on multiple occasions. She could hope, though.  
Surprisingly, she saw him the next night, and he asked her again.

"Can I buy you a drink, doll?"

"I'm flattered, but this is my last one." She smirked, throwing back the rest of the drink and gathering her purse. "Some other time."

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked out the door of the bar, making sure to put a little extra sway in her hips.  
This went on every day for two weeks straight, her walking out as he watched.

"How about tonight?" He asked her, running a scarred left hand through his hair as he sat down.

She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on doll, you're killing me." He pleaded.

She smirked, getting up from her seat. She could hear a faint growl from his lips.

"You really want to?" She teased him.

"Hell yes. I’ve been waiting for two damn weeks."

"Okay."

Bucky went slack jawed for a second before waving over the bartender. "Whiskey. Two of 'em."

She smiled at him, smirking slightly. "It was starting to kill me, egging you on."

"You were starting to kill me too. God, I could kiss you right here, doll." He said.

"Some other time." She smiled as a slight look of disappointment appeared on his face.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his as he pulled her closer. He tasted like liquor and cigars.  
Not that she was complaining.


End file.
